


Field Notes

by Wiseacre (charlion_em)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Protective Tina Goldstein, Slow Build, Tina is also done with newts shit before he begins, auror cases need solved, character study by newt, newt is shy but not impassive, newt treating graves like a wild creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/Wiseacre
Summary: Newt returns to America to deliver his book to Tina, as promised. While exploring the city, he is reminded of how outdated their treatment of magical creatures is and makes it his new mission to change their ways. He will start by getting Director Graves on his side. But he knows he will have only one chance, so he endeavors to study Graves as much as possible before broaching the subject.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First line is from a prompt blog on tumbler called "WittersPrompts" Highly Recommend. 
> 
> Hello! This is my first foray into this fandom and I hope you enjoy. I'm always a little nervous the first time I write new (to me) characters. I'm not sure if anyone else has written something like this, I had a craving and didn't see any so I wrote one myself. 
> 
> First Chapter is more of a prologue, setting up for the meat of it. Each Chapter will have a blurb of his field note as a teaser at the beginning :)

"By all means, antagonize the angry beast. See where that gets you." Tina's voice dripped with sarcasm as she kept her eyes pointedly on the unfinished report in front of her. Her feelings on the subject were made clear twenty minutes ago, but Newt found her non-answers to be just as insightful as an actual answer and continued to press the matter.

"Well, howev-" The exact words of her reproach took a few seconds to sink in, and once they did Newt snapped his mouth shut mid syllable. He blinked at Tina, a wide grin growing on his face as he processed her words, and the beginning of a plan began to form in his mind. "Yes. Thank you. Your insight is impeccable as always, Tina."

Tina lifted her head from her work, fixing him with a cold stare, enhanced by the dark circles caused by her current case. "Newt," she drew the syllables of his name out. "I'm serious."

"Oh, I am too." Very serious, in fact. Whenever magical creatures were concerned he was nothing but. Except when playing with them or chasing his pilfering Niffler. But mostly, he was serious. And he was never _not_ serious when their health and welfare was on the line.

The silence stretched for a minute, the only sounds coming from the scratch of Tina's quill and the steady tap of Newt's shoe against the leg of his wooden chair. It was late, far later than he cared to be stuck inside, but he promised he would visit and small conversation with his friend was better than none.

But, again, it was late. And while he would be fine for several more hours -or longer- he knew Tina should rest. The case would still be waiting for the Aurors tomorrow.

He cleared his throat, and once her eyes flicked back up, he nodded at her report, "After, we'll grab dinner?" He glanced at the clock and, pretending to just notice the time, winced; it was nearly ten in the evening. "On second thought, breakfast?"

"Newt. This case isn't close to being wrapped up- I don't have time for a social visit- as I've told you every meal today. That will not change by breakfast time tomorrow. I doubt I'll have a chance to _eat_ breakfast tomorrow."

"You even skipped tea!" He was only half joking. His early morning greeting had been rebuffed, though gently, with the promise of spending time once Tina was free. With his book delivered as promised, he'd then left her to work and sought out Queenie for a quick 'hello' before then heading out into the wilds of New York City. Lunch had gone just as well, except Tina hadn't even been in the building when he'd returned. At least Queenie was welcoming to the company, and it was good to catch up with at least one of his friends.

Tina's copy of Newt's book, which he'd hand delivered just that morning, sat untouched at the edge of her small desk, right next to the plaque which read: 'Deputy Director Goldstein'. If Newt were one to be offended he would have commented on how she hadn't touched the book, but he wasn't- and although he desperately wanted her opinion, he bit his tongue, knowing her full attention was with her current case. Hence the plaque.

"If you can figure out how these crooks are apparating in and out of heavily warded businesses and residences before breakfast tomorrow I'll buy." She placed her quill gently on the desk and rubbed at her eyes. "If I don't leave now, I'll end up sleeping on my desk again."

"Yes, I believe the other Aurors have all left." He didn't comment on the word 'again', he was in no place to judge the sleeping habits of others. He grabbed his suitcase off the floor next to his chair and stood to open her office door and peer into the hallway. Every light in what Tina called the 'Hippogriff Pen' was off, as were all of the lights in the other offices. All except one, that was.

"Looks like Director Graves is still here too." He barely had the words past his lips when Tina yanked him back into her office by his coat, kicking the door shut with her heel as she spun him around.

"Newt. Nice try changing the subject. Did you not hear a single word I said?"

Newt tilted his head and shrugged, not meeting her intense gaze. "You suggested I leave Graves alone."

An exasperated sigh filled the small office. "Newt."

"I should have asked Queenie," Newt muttered into his bangs. With Tina working so close with the real Graves -before and after- he thought her to be the best person to go to for advice. Yet, she proved to be unwilling to involve herself in his 'scheme'.

"Newt. He has been very clear what he thinks of you and your," she waved her hand at his case. "Stay out of his way or he just may make good on his threats to confiscate it. Actually, just… just stay out of the Auror offices all together."

He tightened his grip on the leather wrapped handle. Once was quite enough. Though, both Tina and Queenie assured him the _real_ Graves wouldn't ransack his habitats ("he'd make me do it"). And he did have permits for most of the creatures in his case, though some new acquisitions were… well, new. He'd get permits in the morning. With his book's semi-popularity, he found obtaining the permits to be quite easy- though, he didn't have anything to compare the experience to.

"Newt." Tina's door was open again and she waited expectantly in the frame. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Oh, um." No, he hadn't gotten that far. He'd meant to, but some Diricawl feathers on the street distracted him the whole morning, and after his failed lunch -and tea- with Tina, he was again distracted, this time by Pickett's insistence there was a bowtruckle nearby.

There had, in fact, been two bowtruckles nearby. But much to his displeasure, their "owner" was going about it perfectly legal (on the surface).

Which further distracted him from his hunt for a hotel and led him back to Tina's office. He had a plan to help the bowtruckles, one he required Director Graves' assistance with. That assistance, as it turned out, was seeming further and further from reach, and Tina's outright refusal to get involved only made matters all the more complicated.

Tina was still now staring at him, eyebrow arched expectantly. Newt hurried out of her office and thought over his options as she warded her door.

"You see," he looked down to the polished floors of MACUSA'S Auror department, "I'm still on my own schedule, not quite on New York time yet. If you are alright with it, I would like to look over the case files tonight."

It wasn't an outright lie. If she inquired again in a few days, he would pretend to head to sleep and simply spend his time with his creatures. As it was, his internal clock hadn't run on a strict 24 hour rotation in years.

"I was joking about you looking into the thefts. Newt, I'd be breaking so many protocols if I let you see my files. Probably already broke a bunch just talking to you about it."

"Oh." Newt kept his gaze from trailing over to the Director's office. "In that case, I'll hop down to that Mugg- er, NoMaj diner on the corner of the block. Open 24 hours, looked like a good place for a bite and to work on my next book."

Tina's expression softened, "You're welcome to stay with Queenie and me."

"Oh, I'll be fine. I appreciate the offer." He kept a pace or two behind her as they moved through the building towards the main street exit. "I'll swing by your office in the morning, if that's alright."

Tina paused once they were outside and gently laid a hand on Newt's coat covered arm. "I'm sorry I'm so busy right when you came to visit. I do promise I'll read your book as soon as I can."

The night air was cold, and he was certain he could smell snow on the brisk wind blowing between the buildings. "I understand, Tina- not like you can decide when a crime spree will pop up. We can catch up once you round up the lot of 'em. It looks like I'll be in the city for awhile before I head West. Maybe South. I'll decide later."

Another yawn. "Promise you'll keep out of trouble in the meantime."

"I will do my best." Trouble sort of just found him. It wasn't like he could promise to keep out of it when he wasn't ever searching for it. Like those malnourished bowtruckles today.

"And away from Graves."

Now that he knew he couldn't promise. In fact, he would be actively be doing just the opposite. How else would he get the Americans to adopt a more progressive approach to magical creatures? "I will endeavor to not anger Mister Graves."

A sound between a groan and a sigh escaped Tina's lips. "Okay. Good enough for now. I'm too tired for this. Goodnight, Newt. Try not to let anything loose tonight, 'kay?"

"That," he said as they walked down the sidewalk, "I can promise." He patted his case. Having some money from his book sales allowed him to buy the materials to fix the latches- no more half fixes and unplanned meet-and-greets.

They paused at the alleyway next to the Woolworth building, bidding each other goodnight again before Tina moved into the shadows to apparate home.

Newt hadn't been lying about the diner at the end of the block, it was just a short walk away. This part of the city was well lit with the soft glow of the street lamps, giving the street the feeling of being safe. It was just an illusion; anyone who spent any amount of time in the city could easily list several illegal or violent things they personally witnessed, but the addition of the lights in the dark night at least dissuaded the less determined criminals.

It was easy enough to find a booth in the back of the diner, away from the few patrons currently eating cake or sipping their coffee. After placing his own order for a bite to eat and some juice, he pulled out his worn leather field journal and turned to the first empty page.

Tina's comparison of Graves to an 'angry beast' was the inspiration he had needed. People? He had little experience and understanding of them. But Beasts? When he encountered a new, possibly dangerous creature he had a protocol: observe, study, memorize, then approach. Often it would take weeks, sometimes months, to get to the final step.

With a person, the last step may need to be changed. The end goal with his creatures was knowledge, possibly capture if required for conservation. His end goal would be different with Graves. With a person, the only way he could get real data would be from the source, approaching Graves may be required as part of his research. Then 'approach' would need to be in two parts. Part one, approach as research along distance study. And part two, approach as result, asking for the Director to seriously reevaluate his protocols on Magical Creatures.

He thought for a moment before writing:

 

_"_ **_Study of Percival Graves_ **

_**Objective** :  
Observe and memorize the behaviors of the Director of Magical Security in order to formulate a strategy to persuade him to change the way his department handles and treats magical creatures and crimes involving them._

_**Current status** :  
_ _No contact with the real Percival Graves. A few sightings in the halls of MACUSA and some whispered rumors are all I have to go on at the moment. MACUSA is tight lipped about the Grindelwald incident and the events after._

_**Field Note 1** :_

_Graves continues to work late into the night despite being the first to arrive in the building. More observation will be needed to determine if subject goes home, or if he sleeps in his office as rumors suggest._

_Early sighting this morning was fleeting. A swish of a long coat- not as flashy or ornate as the one Grindelwald wore. Could be a result of the bitter weather currently settling into the area. More observation required._

_Local (Tina) states Graves has a dislike for my creatures. Unsure if accurate or to what extent. Caution advised._

_Based on the same source (Tina), the Director has an angry demeanor. Unsure if demeanor is based on personality or job requirements. Source is subordinate. Caution still advised._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I tried a different writing style for this-- I think it fits better than my normal style. 
> 
> Thoughts? Feelings? Please, let me know! Good or bad :) Not betta'd, so any feedback is very welcome (feel free to point out typos!)


End file.
